1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to error detection systems, and particularly to an improved error detection system for detecting errors in the operation of an impact printer, and still more particularly to an improved error detection system for detecting errors in the operation of an impact printer using a transfer type of printing ribbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of checking printer operation have contemplated the checking of type element selection, print hammer operation, and the like, against the electrical signals indicative of the character to be printed. Such arrangements usually provided for the generation of electrical signals indicative of the operation of the printing elements, and these indication signals are electrical compared with the control signals. Such checking systems really check that the printing elements have properly operated, but do not check the actual printing itself against the print controls.